U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,299 to H. H. Honigbaum issued Sep. 6, 1932 and describes a holder for cigars or cigarettes which is made of metal with extended spring tongues to grip the cigar or cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,276 to E. R. Schmeling issued Jan. 23, 1951 and describes a holder for cigarettes which is made of metal and consists of apertures in metal flanges that hold cigarettes in an upright position. The invention further consists of a suction cup to attach the holder to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,429 to A. Smereck issued Nov. 11, 1952 and describes a holder for cigars or cigarettes that consists of a trough portion that may be attached to an ashtray by L-shaped clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,301 to H. L. Bachman, Sr. issued Dec. 22, 1953 and describes a cigarette holder and extinguishing device that consists of a tray and a tubular sleeve into which the burning end of a cigarette is placed to extinguish the cigarette.